Conexión cuántica
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: ONESHOT - Una separación entre Marinette y Adrien, pero no importa dónde estén, ellos siempre estarán unidos. - Inspiración por la ecuación de Dirac. - AdriNette y LadRien - R&ROD
¡Hola a todos!

Si, de nuevo vengo con otro fanfic de Miraculous xD Lo siento, es inevitable para mí. Estoy escribiendo estas líneas previas sin saber aún que va a salir de la idea general. ¡Deséenme suerte!

.

Miraculous no me pertenece, este es sólo una obra ficticia basada en otra obra ficticia :v

.

NOTA: Los invito a escuchar el video _1-Hour Anime Mix – Most Beatiful & Emotional – Emotional Mix_ de _Pandora Heaven_.

.

 _ **XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**_

 _ **CONEXIÓN CUÁNTICA**_

.

– ¿Alguna vez han escuchado sobre la _ecuación de Dirac_? Es muy probable que su respuesta sea no. Bien, esta ecuación describe un fenómeno de entrelazamiento cuántico, que dice: _"Si dos sistemas interactúan uno con el otro durante cierto periodo de tiempo y luego se separan, los podemos describir como dos sistemas separados, pero de alguna manera sutil están convertidos en un solo sistema. Uno de ellos sigue influyendo en el otro, a pesar de kilómetros de distancia o años luz"_ – Dijo aquel hombre de edad avanzada a la pareja de jóvenes que se encontraba frente a él, sentados observándolo atónitos mientras cada uno sostenía en la palma de sus manos su respectivo _Miraculous_.

– ¿Qué quiere decir con esto, maestro? – Preguntó inquieto el varón de la pareja.

.

No entendían ni una palabra de lo que aquel anciano les había dicho a la joven pareja que estaba próxima a ser separada por su deber como superhéroes. ¿Por qué tenían que hacer esto cuando al fin habían formalizado su relación?

Tenían la esperanza de que aquel señor les diera alguna opción, pero sólo salía con sus frases disparatadas. ¡Ellos buscaban alguna solución!

.

– Adrien, calma. – Le pidió su prometida. – Maestro, eso significa que no hay otra opción, ¿verdad?

.

Aquel sabio sólo bajo la mirada y bebió te de la taza que estaba colocada frente a él. El joven rubio estaba harto de esperar algo de aquella persona, tomó a Marinette de la mano y la jaló fuera de aquel lugar. Caminaba deprisa, apretando los dientes y sin escuchar una sola palabra de la mujer a la cual pertenecía su corazón; volteó su vista cuando sintió como la mano de la chica se soltaba debido a que había tropezado por cómo era llevaba por su pareja.

.

– ¡Marinette! – Exclamó el joven ayudándola a que se levantara. – Perdóname, esto fue mi culpa.

– Adrien… – Levantó sus ojos que ya estaban nublados por las lágrimas.

– ¿Te lastimaste? – Se preocupó pensando que esas lágrimas eran por alguna herida. De verdad era un idiota.

– No es eso… – Un sollozo salió desde lo más profundo de su ser. – Yo tampoco… ¡Yo tampoco quiero irme ahora de tu lado!

.

Los dos estaban agachado en medio de la calle. Simplemente se abrazaron fuertemente, no querían alejarse el uno del otro. Ahora, al fin estaba juntos como Adrien y Marinette con 28 años cada uno. Con carreras profesionales en el mundo de la moda y con un compromiso por delante que tanto les costó formalizar ante su trabajo como _Chat noir_ y _Ladybug_ , respectivamente. Hacía apenas unos años había logrado terminar con _HawkMoth_ quien resultaba ser Gabriel Agreste, quien sólo buscaba poseer las habilidades de ambos _miraculous_ para poder regresar a la vida a su dulce amada que había fallecido por un error médico. Pero a pesar de tener el poder de creación y destrucción de aquellos objetos, regresar a alguien a la vida estaba muy lejos de ser una realidad.

La pareja que se había ya formado en ese entonces se encargó de ayudar a superar la fuerte pérdida que el padre del héroe de traje gatuno tanto había sufrido. Recuperaron los _miraculous_ que estaban bajo sus manos y con toda la paciencia y el amor que ellos pudieron proporcionar, la familia _Agreste_ y _Dupain-Cheng_ se unían en felicidad en aquel hermoso Paris.

Pero aun con ello, los problemas que debían enfrentar la pareja de héroes no habian terminado. El maestro les comunicó que Marinette debería viajar a China para encontrar un _miraculous_ del que no sabían su existencia, uno que ahora causaba problemas en el país del que su madre procedía; mientras tanto Adrien sería instruido para ser el nuevo guardián de aquellos objetos tan valiosos. ¿Cuánto tiempo les tomaría a ambos? No había algo exacto, todo dependería de los esfuerzos que cada uno pusiera en ello. Sabían que era su deber, ¿pero por qué ahora que eran tan felices juntos debían de separarse por el bien de otros? ¡Claro que era egoísta, pero nadie en su sano juicio buscaría sacrificar lo propio todo el tiempo! Ya había sacrificado cosas tal vez un poco triviales, como salidas con los amigos, calificaciones e incluso citas entre ellos. Es probable que ahora la muchacha arriesgase más su vida y su compañero no estaría ahí para ser él quien la salvase de un inminente peligro. ¡Esto era malditamente injusto para ellos! Pero al final esto era más fuerte que ellos. Por algo fueron escogidos en aquel momento de sus vidas como adolescentes.

Aquel abrazo era para que ambos se reconfortaran, para que se tranquilizaran y para sentir el aprecio que se tenían mutuamente. Se separaron, la chica de cabello azul oscuro le dio un beso a la mejilla a su futuro esposo mientras que él la tomaba de la mano y cintura para que se levantase. Caminaron sin decirse ni una palabra, sólo tomados de la mano hasta que llegaron a una casa modesta que les pertenecía. Entraron y se despojaron de sus respectivos abrigos, uno fue a la sala y el otro a la cocina. Seguía sin haber palabras, no eran necesarias.

.

– Dos años. – Susurró el rubio desde la cocina. – No más o este gato te irá a buscar.

– Eso mismo digo, sino la mariquita tendrá que venir a darte clases particulares.

.

…

.

Poco a poco los días para la separación fueron reduciéndose. Cada uno de esos días lo hicieron parecer el último. Hasta que era hora de la partida.

.

 _Adiós días felices._

.

No sólo ellos se tuvieron que despedir, sino también sus compañeros _kwami_ que, con la convivencia diaria en aquel hogar, habían revivido sucesos románticos de su pasado.

.

– Te ganaré. – Aseguró la joven mujer. – Regresaré antes de que termines tus estudios.

– Ni lo sueñes. – Respondió el muchacho. – Seré quien al final te vaya a buscar.

– Ya veremos cariño, hasta entonces…

.

Ella tiró su maletín de mano y corrió a besarlo con desesperación ante la puerta que la dirigía al avión. _No era un adiós, sólo un hasta luego._

.

– Te amo, cuídate _my lady_. – Expresó tras besarle la mano, justo donde un anillo de compromiso se asomaba.

– También te amo, _gato tonto_.

.

Con las manos temblorosas tomó aquella maleta que había arrojado al suelo. Se dio la media vuelta, no miraría atrás o su amante vería las grandes lágrimas que esta derramaba por separarse de él. Como pudo avanzó en ese estrecho pasillo recordando el último gesto que le dedico, mientras también contenía sus emociones de impedirle que se fuera de su lado. Un día regresaría con él y no se volverían a separar nunca más.

Mientras tanto el joven soltaba un par de lágrimas al ver como la vista de su novia se perdía a la distancia. Se limpió las lágrimas restregando el puño de su saco contra su cara y espero a que aquel vehículo aéreo partiera a su destino en Asia. Estaba seguro que ahora entendía lo que el maestro les quiso decir.

.

– Hasta pronto, _Ladybug_.

.

 _ **DOS PARTÍCULAS QUE, EN ALGÚN MOMENTO ESTUVIERON UNIDAS, SIGUEN ESTANDO DE ALGÚN MODO RELACIONADAS. NO IMPORTA LA DISTANCIA ENTRE AMBAS, AUNQUE SE HALLEN EN EXTREMOS OPUESTOS DEL UNIVERSO. LA CONEXIÓN ENTRE ELLAS ES INSTANTÁNEA.**_

.

 _ **XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

.

Okay, siento el sufrimiento de lo que escribí. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo escribí en una hora de inspiración continua. Los invito a que revisen mis otros trabajos de _Miraculous Ladybug_ en mi perfil. ¡Buen día a todos!


End file.
